Forlorn
by Judithan
Summary: I would give you the world. Epros x Ari. One shot. Spoilers!


Forlorn.

Summary: I would give you the world. Epros x Ari. One shot. Spoilers!

Note: I am horrendous with rhyming, so I'm just going to make Epros's dialog proper, old English, and not rhyming. Sorry not sorry. Also, sorry if Epros's character seems a bit derailed, but it says in his bio that he's obsessed with magic and knowledge, so I'm like 'cool, goin' with that.'

(x)

It's midnight when I take to the skies. The highlands are especially beautiful in moonlight, now that the Vampire Evil King is no longer menacing the small town, and I'm able to safely take my late night strolls once more. Gliding along the cliff sides, I am in awe of the way every leaf and flower seems to glimmer against the bright moonlight and the din of the townsfolk's house lights.

Coming to the tallest point in town, I gaze down at the small village, and smile in contentment. Everything seems to once again be normal.

"Epros?"

I cock my head to the side, looking over my shoulder. A head of red hair and green eyes meet my gaze. There is no doubt who it is.

"Ari, I see that you are still awake."

Floating down a bit closer to the ground, my feet touch down, and I am almost at eye level with the young adult – he still has a bit to grow, it seems. He seems discontent, and I try to keep my thirst for knowledge at a minimum; expectant minds receive nothing.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." He shrugs, gaze shifting away. He sits on the side of the cliff, and I only notice now that he isn't wearing his regular sleep-wear, and has settled on his regular outfit, save for the vest, armbands, and headband. Often, I've told him he would look better in something more regal and fitting for such a deviant, such a hero, but he has always refused. Everything he does is for his own purpose, and I respect that. The wind is cold, and even though he's been in colder climates, I can see him shivering, and I offer him my overcoat. With his small size, the black and blue garment is too large, so he lets it hang over his shoulders, clinging to it lightly.

"Where hath thy 'master' gone, pray tell?" I ask, the word 'master' tasting like bile on my tongue. Even if they are connected, Ari and Stan have always been like day and night. Never have I cared too dearly for the foul-mouthed, self-proclaimed, Great Evil King. Ari, on the other hand, I could spend the rest of my day talking to. Something about the boy calmed my nerves, and made me smile in such a way that knowledge never provided.

"He's asleep, I think. I'm not sure if he even does sleep. Either way, he's mad at me, and isn't coming out." Ari says, the words rolling out of his mouth like they mean almost nothing, like it's common place. I take a seat next to him, careful to not get dirt on my pants.

"He should learn to treat his charge with more care. Even though you say you can brush his cold words off, undoubtedly, I see them hurt you." With the way his eyes widen and glisten in the moonlight, I can tell he's touched by these words, or maybe just shocked. Either way, his brilliant emerald eyes have grown to the size of saucers, and are staring me down with wordless wonder.

"Epros… you know, he's really not all that terrible. He just, likes to assert his dominance at all times." The boy tries a sad smile, but it disappears quickly, and he pulls his legs up to his chest. Even from my poor angle, I can see that he's clutching dearly onto my overcoat.

"The name he designates for you is 'slave'. What about that is hard for you to comprehend? He thinks of you as nothing but property, Ari." My voice, so usually calm and careful, is breaking and choking, and I can't find the right words to say. Articulation is key, but at this moment, I care less about what I want to say, and more about what needs to be said.

"But, he saved me from that awful nonexistence I was living, before. When he showed up, I became something more than the kid everyone walked over –sure, it wasn't a huge step, but hell, I became the lackey of a King!" At this point, he seems to be trying to convince himself more than me. Fiery eyes, clenched fists, and tense shoulders, he looks like he's about to brawl, but I know better by know what it looks like when he fights; scared eyes, clammy palms, and hunched back. He's nothing more than a scared kid trying so hard to be a hero.

"And if I had been the one to show up, and not Stan, would you be giving him this lecture?" I nearly spat, and while I first regret the harshness of my words, I realize that my message has finally reached Ari's ears. He looks away, and buries his face into his knees. A lump of guilt forms in my throat, and I try to choke it down. Now is not the time to be forming feelings of remorse.

"I don't know." Honest, and naïve, his words cause the feeling of guilt in my throat runs down my spine, and I shiver with self-loathing. If there was a way to take back what I said, I might have done it, however, that was never an option.

"I care about you, Ari. If I could, I would give you the world. What would Stan give to you; a final farewell before decimating everything? He is evil, true, undeniable evil."

"You were evil, too." He points out, matter-of-factly, and I would have smacked him across the head, were it not for the fact that I was trying to woo him. Turning his head so that his ears rest of his knees, and his eyes have returned their gaze to me, I can see the playful smile on his face. This look on him is so endearing, and my heart flutters at the sight.

"But the time I have spent with you hath changed me, I believe." Looking down, I see his hands are clenched into tight fists, and I absent-mindedly run my middle finger across one of them, over and over. I don't look up to see his face, since I know for a fact as to how skewed and disgusted it must be.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Fortunately, his words are not harsh, but rather cautious, and I'm delighted when he uncurls his fist, if just ever so slightly. Looking up at him, his emerald eyes are shimmering with the most life I've seen in them since we met, and the sad smile that was on his face has been replaced with a hopeful one.

"What I am saying is, if you would allow, I would stay by your side forever, and protect you from any harm that should cross your path." I'm praying that this is what he wants, even though I've never been one for the theatrics of the church. When his smile broadens, and tears start to well in his eyes, I know I've chosen the exact words he wanted to hear.

He completely uncurls his fist, and grabs hold of my pinky finger with his own.

"Promise?" So childish and naïve, but I would never break that. He has seen too much heartbreak and corruption already, and I would not have for me to treat him the same. I tighten my finger around his, just the slightest, to reassure him.

"I promise."

(x)

Okay, so I really just wanted to write some cute thing in where Ari has Epros's coat thing on, and it's too big, and he clings to it like a kid, but I also wanted to write something in where Epros chastises him for mindlessly going along with whatever Stan tells him, so I thought, hell, why not combine it!

Yeah. I'm not even sure, myself.

Flame, rant, review! I just want feedback. U w U


End file.
